This application claims benefit of priority under 35 USC 119 to Japanese Patent Applications No. 2000-57713, filed Mar. 2, 2000 and No. 2001-40099, filed Feb. 16, 2001; the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card such as a smart media and the like, and also to a card socket in which the memory card is set.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, memory cards such as a smart media and the like, in which music information coded in compressed filed are stored, become widespread.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams showing a configuration of a conventional memory card. In particularly, FIG. 1A is a plan view of the conventional memory card, and FIG. 1B is a sectional view thereof.
This conventional memory card 100 comprises a card-type holder 101 made of resin. In the card-type holder 101, a memory device module 103 comprising a flash memory chip is embedded. A plurality of external electrodes 102 of a plane type in the memory device module 103 are formed on the back side of the card-type holder 101.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing a configuration of a conventional card socket in which the memory card 100 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B is inserted and then set.
This conventional card socket, incorporated in a main device, comprises a socket box 111 having a card insertion section 111a with an opening section through which the memory card 100 is inserted. A plurality of spring electrodes 112 electrically connected to the main device are formed at the bottom side of the front stopper section 111b in the socket box 111.
Next, a description will be given of the mechanism of insertion of the memory card to and removal of the memory card from the card socket described above with reference to FIGS. 3A to 3E.
In the insertion of the memory card 100 into the card socket, the user first inserts the memory card 100 into the card insertion section 111a (see FIGS. 3A and 3B). Then, when the memory card 100 comes into contact with the front stopper section 111b in the socket box 111, the external electrodes 102 of a plane type in the memory card 100 are fastened on the spring electrodes 112 in the card socket side with a strong spring mechanism (see FIG. 3C).
In the removal of the memory card from the card socket, the user grasps the end of the memory card 100 that is out of the card insertion section 111a, and then pulls the memory card 100 in the opposite direction to the insertion direction. The removal of the memory card 100 from the card socket is thereby completed (see FIGS. 3D and 3E).
However, in the configuration of both the conventional memory card and the conventional card socket, the spring electrodes 112 in the card socket have a strong force in order to fasten the external electrodes 102 in the memory card 100 to the spring electrodes 112 in the card socket. Thereby, both the electrodes 102 and 112 are strongly fixed to each other. Accordingly, the resistance becomes large during the insertion of the memory card 100 to the card socket and also during the removal of the memory card 100 from the card socket. This introduces the difficulty of the insertion of the memory card 100 to the card socket and of the removal of it from the card socket smoothly.
In particularly, when a main device equipped with the card socket is relatively light in weight, it is necessary for the user to hold the main device with the disengaged hand, and to grasp the memory card 100 with other hand. The user feels very inconvenience in the use of the conventional memory card and the conventional card socket.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is, with due consideration to the drawbacks of the conventional technique, to provide a memory card and a card socket capable of easily handling the insertion of the memory card to the card socket and the removal of the memory card from the card socket.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a memory card comprises a card type holder and a memory device module embedded in the card type holder. The card type holder comprises a semiconductor memory device whose external electrodes are exposed on one surface of the memory device module. In this memory card, at least one of a part of the card type holder and the external electrodes are made of a ferromagnetic material.
In addition, in the memory card of the present invention described above, the ferromagnetic material is made up of a permanent magnet, and the permanent magnet is covered with a magnet shield material.
Furthermore, in the memory card of the present invention described above, the ferromagnetic material is made up of a ferromagnetic material of a plate shape adhered on a part of the card type holder.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a memory card comprises a card type holder and a memory device module embedded in the card type holder. The memory device module comprises a semiconductor memory device whose external electrodes are exposed on one surface of the memory device module. In this memory card, at least one of a part of the card type holder and the external electrodes are made of an electromagnet.
In addition, in the memory card of the present invention described above, the electromagnet is covered with a magnet shield material.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a card socket comprises a socket body in which a memory card is set and socket electrodes formed on a bottom surface of the socket body to be electrically contacted to exposed electrodes of the memory card when the memory card is set into the card socket. In this card socket, at least a part of a bottom surface of the socket body and the socket electrodes are made of ferromagnetic material.
Furthermore, in the memory card of the present invention described above, the ferromagnetic material is made of a permanent magnet, and the permanent magnet is covered with a magnet shield material.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a card socket comprises a socket body in which a memory card is set and socket electrodes formed on a bottom surface of the socket body to be electrically contacted to exposed electrodes of the memory card when the memory card is set into the card socket. In this card socket, at least a part of a bottom surface of the socket body and the socket electrodes are made of an electromagnet.
Furthermore, in the card socket of the present invention described above, the electromagnet is covered with a magnet shield material.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a card socket comprises a socket body in which a memory card is set and socket electrodes formed on a bottom surface of the socket body to be electrically contacted to exposed electrodes of the memory card when the memory card is set into the card socket. In this card socket, the memory card is strongly contacted and fixed to the bottom surface of the socket body by a magnetic force.
In addition, in the card socket of the present invention described above, the memory card is one of the memory cards of the present invention, and this memory card is contacted and fixed to the socket body by the magnetic force of both the socket body and the memory card.
The card socket of the present invention described above further comprises a fixed card releasing mechanism for releasing the memory card in a fixed state from the card socket by pushing up the memory card.
The card socket of the present invention described above further comprises a fixed card releasing mechanism for releasing the memory card in a magnetically fixed state from the card socket by inserting a low permeability material.
The card socket of the present invention described above further comprises a fixed card releasing mechanism for releasing the memory card in a magnetically fixed state from the card socket by inserting a magnetic shield material.
In the card socket of the present invention described above, at least one of the socket body and the memory card has a magnetic force whose magnitude is only a degree that the memory card can be inserted into the socket body without any additional force when the memory card is close to a card insertion section of the socket body.
Moreover, in the card socket of the present invention described above, the socket electrodes are formed on the bottom surface of the socket body in an exposed state, and the socket electrodes act as spring electrodes against the exposed electrodes of the memory card when the memory card is set in the card socket completely.
Still furthermore, in the card socket of the present invention described above, the socket body is one of a box form and a half box form in which one surface of the half box form is an opening.
Moreover, the card socket of the present invention described above is so used that the card socket is mounted as an external interface into a sound system and the socket electrodes in the card socket are electrically connected to a data input mechanism of the sound system for inputting data from the memory card.